MY FOREVER ONE AND ONLY
by Hirudinea
Summary: Semuanya berjalan secara alami. Tanpa perlu dia mengucapkan kata cinta, maka Mark-pun sudah mengerti bahwa anak itu juga mencintainya. MARKHYUCK / MARKCHAN NCT. Spesial untuk Uma exoL 317


**MY FOREVER ONE AND ONLY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MARKCHAN/MARKHYUCK**

 **Mark X Haechan / Mark X Donghyuck**

 **. . .**

 **Genre : Romance, School life.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Warn : Bl, typos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita ini murni milik saya, dari pemikiran otak saya sendiri**

 **Dan saya tidak pernah melakukan tindakan plagiarisme!**

 **Berhenti menyebut saya sebagai seseorang yang telah mencuri**

 **atau bahkan menjiplak karya milik orang lain!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama kali datang ke sekolah ini, hal pertama yang paling membekas di ingatan milik Haechan adalah sesosok pria berwajah kaku yang tiba-tiba saja menghadang jalannya dengan menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Haechan tidak tahu siapa pria itu, namun yang jelas sikapnya yang tiba-tiba saja memberhentikan langkah kaki milik oranglain itu benar-benar sangatlah tidak sopan bagi dirinya.

Kala itu dia hanya mampu berdecak kesal lalu melangkah minggir untuk mengambil sisi jalan yang lain supaya dirinya bisa segera masuk ke dalam kelas barunya. Tapi ternyata tangannya malah ditahan oleh pria tersebut, dan dengan begitu, terpaksalah dirinya harus meladeni sejenak keinginan dari pria tidak sopan itu.

"Makan siang nanti kau mau pergi ke kantin bersamaku?" Pria itu bersuara sambil memasang senyuman tampan yang Haechan rasa sedikit cukup canggung baginya.

"Jika aku berkata iya, apa kau akan segera melepaskan tanganku?" Haechan menatap malas pria itu, merasa sudah sangat jengah dengan segala sikap tidak sopannya itu. Well, dia ingin segera masuk ke dalam kelas dan menghabiskan jam pertamanya dengan tidur omong-omong.

"Ya, tentu saja. Jadi kau kelas berapa? Aku akan menjemputmu nanti." Pria itu melepaskan tangan milik Haechan karena sepertinya dia telah sadar jika sejak tadi Haechan telah terasa amat terganggu dengan kehadiran dirinya.

"Kelas 02-5. Urusan kita selesai, dan biarkan aku pergi."

Dan setelah itu Haechan pergi meninggalkan pria itu dengan begitu saja di koridor sekolahnya.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu Haechan selalu makan siang bersama dengan pria tersebut di dalam kantin. Dan dari berjalannya waktu itulah kini Haechan tahu bahwa nama pria itu adalah Mark. Kakak kelas pintar yang sedikit -sangat populer di sekolahannya. Kenapa dia menyebut Mark sebagai seseorang yang sangat populer?

Jawabannya adalah karena dia sering melihat Mark mendapatkan surat-surat cinta konyol di dalam loker miliknya. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, terkadang bahkan dia juga sering melihat para wanita itu menggodai Mark dengan sangat terang-terangan di depan orang banyak.

Tapi tidak salah juga sih jika Mark begitu populer di sekolahannya, pria itukan memang sangat pandai, tampan, dan kaya. Hampir sempurna dan mungkin sudah banyak orang yang mengincarnya untuk dijadikan sebagai pacar.

"Hari ini aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang lagi. Aku akan menjemputmu di depan kelas, dan jangan tinggalkan aku kalau aku belum datang." Mark berkata pada Haechan saat mereka sudah selesai makan siang di kantin dan sekarang Mark sedang mengantarkan Haechan menuju ke kelasnya. Haechan tidak terlalu mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Mark dan hanya berlalu saja masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan kepala yang mengangguk kecil.

Mark tersenyum melihat respon yang diberikan oleh Haechan kepadanya, meski anak itu begitu dingin dan sangat jarang bersuara kepadanya, tapi setidaknya dia tidak pernah berkata tidak jika dirinya ingin mengajaknya melakukan sesuatu. Dia senang anak itu tidak pernah menolak dan melayangkan kalimat protes kepadanya.

...

...

...

Mark berdiri di depan pagar rumah milik Haechan yang bisa dibilang sangat tidak pantas untuk disebut sebagai pagar. Terlalu banyak sampah yang mengotori dan juga kayu-kayu pagar tersebut juga sudah banyak yang rapuh, benar-benar terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Dan Mark merasa sangat keberatan saat tahu jika ternyata Haechan tinggal di lingkungan rumah yang begitu kumuh seperti ini. Sebenarnya kemana kedua orangtua milik bocah itu, kenapa mereka begitu tega sekali menelantarkan anak mereka yanh begitu manis itu di lingkungan yang begitu menyedihkan ini sendirian.

"Kita mau kemana?" Haechan keluar dari dalam pintu rumahnya dan menguncinya lalu berjalan menuju ke arah Mark yang sejak tadi telah menunggui dirinya di depan pagar rumah miliknya.

Mark hanya tersenyum, karena seperti biasa; Haechan akan selalu bersikap dingin, cuek, dan acuh tak acuh kepadanya seperti ini.

"Kenapa tidak memakai pakaian hangat?" Mark sedikit tidak suka saat melihat Haechan tidak memakai pakaian tebal yang cukup untuk menghangatkan diri di tengah guyuran salju yang sekarang sedang turun.

"Aku tidak punya pakaian hangat." Haechan berkata datar dan hanya diam saja saat Mark melingkarkan syal berwarna kuning ke leher miliknya. Lalu tangannya tanpa sadar ia angkat untuk membersihkan beberapa butir salju yang turun mengenai pundak milik Mark dengan wajah datar andalannya.

Tapi hal itu malah memberikan efek yang berbeda bagi Mark. Dia kini bahkan sudah tersenyum sendiri dengan anehnya saat tahu jika ternyata Haechan bisa bersikap sepeduli itu pada dirinya.

"Beruntung aku membawa dua beani." Mark mengambil topi beani berwarna merah miliknya dari saku mantelnya dan memakaikan benda tersebut ke kepala milik Haechan yang sekarang telah banyak ditaburi oleh butiran salju yang turun.

Haechan diam dan tak menggubris beberapa kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Mark karena sekarang dirinya tengah disibukkan dengan wajah milik Mark yang ia akui terlihat sangat tampan, dan sekarang wajah itu benar-benar terlihat sangat tampan pada jarak pandang yang sedekat ini. Satu hal kecil yang ia herankan dari pria tampan ini; Kenapa dia selalu mau berada di sisinya dan bahkan terkesan seperti mengejar dirinya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sebenarnya apa yang spesial dari dirinya hingga pria ini benar-benar terlihat seperti tidak mau berada jauh dari dirinya.

Sore sampai malam itu Mark mengajaknya untuk pergi ke berbagai tempat yang ia rasa tidak menarik sama sekali. Dari pergi ke taman bermain, lalu nonton film di bioskop, dan yang paling membosankan adalah mengajaknya pergi ke aquarium raksasa. Di mana di sana dia merasa sangat bodoh sendiri karena sejak tadi hanya berdiri kaku memandangi para segerombolan ikan yang melintas di balik kaca yang ada di depannya. Sangat membosankan karena dia tidak suka memandangi ikan sama sekali.

"Ekhem, Haechan-ah."

Haechan menoleh ke arah Mark yang sekarang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Pria itu tengah menggaruk tengkuknya sambil memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tidak menentu, dan hal itu merupakan gestur tubuh yang selalu dikeluarkan oleh Mark jika dia sedang merasa gugup. Dan Haechan tidak merasa cukup tahu dan paham tentang hal apakah yang tengah digugupkan oleh pria tersebut.

"Ini adalah malam natal, dan aku rasa aku ada satu permintaan untukmu." Mark menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan lalu menyentuh bahu milik Haechan dengan ragu untuk menarik tubuh itu menghadap kearahnya.

"Kau selalu meminta banyak hal dariku." Haechan mendengus pelan, merasa bahwa Mark selama ini memang sudah cukup sering meminta banyak hal darinya. Dan untuk apa pula pria itu terlalu banyak berbasa-basi seperti ini untuk mengutarakan apa yang sedang diinginkannya. Padahal 'kan biasanya dia akan langsung asal bicara dan selalu bersikap dengan seenaknya.

"Ini berbeda Haechan-ah. Permintaan ini tidak seperti bia-"

"Bisa kau jangan banyak bicara seperti ini, Mark? Kau lihat jam tidak? Ini bahkan sudah hampir tengah malam dan kau masih belum mengantarkanku pulang." Haechan menyela ucapan milik Mark saat pria itu tidak kunjung mengungkapkan inti percakapan mereka pada malam ini. Dan sungguh dia sudah merasa sangat mengantuk dan ingin segera pulang ke rumah sekarang juga. Lalu jika Mark memang masih tak kunjung mengutarakan permintaan yang diinginkannya, maka Haechan berjanji akan langsung melangkah pulang dan meninggalkan pria itu dengan begitu saja di sini.

"Baiklah, huft..." Mark menghembuskan napasnya panjang saat merasa benar-benar sangat gugup sekarang. Jantungnya sekarang tengah berdetak dengan tempo yang tidak menentu dan dia benar-benar sudah sangat berkeringat karena kegugupan gila yang menderanya saat ini.

"Haechan-ah, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali saja, jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik ok?" Mark mulai menatap mata bening milik Haechan dengan tatapan serius miliknya, dan Haechan sendiri hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan wajah ogah-ogahan karena sudah merasa sangat mengantuk.

"Jujur, sejak saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Ketika aku menghadangmu waktu itu, aku sudah memiliki perasaan ini padamu. Perasaan aneh yang selalu membuatku tidak ingin berada jauh darimu dan perasaan gila yang selalu aku rasakan saat aku melihat wajah manis milikmu." Mark menangkup pipir milik Haechan dan menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya, "Haechan-ah. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Mark mendekatkan wajah milik Haechan ke arahnya hingga kini hembusan napas milik mereka jadi saling beradu.

Haechan diam. Dirinya tidak merasa yakin secara sepenuhnya saat Mark memintanya untuk menjadi pacar miliknya. Matanya mengerjap pelan dan langsung terhisap oleh mata tajam milik Mark saat tatapan matanya bertabrakan dengan pria itu. Dirinya berubah menjadi semakin terpaku dan nampak begitu kaku karena tatapan yang diberikan oleh Mark terasa benar-benar telah membius kesadaran miliknya. Dan bahkan saat wajah itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya lalu bibir mereka saling menempel satu sama lain, dia pun hanya mampu mengerjap pelan sambil memegang bahu milik Mark dengan erat.

Lima detik bibir itu menempel di atas permukaan bibirnya, dan kini akhirnya Mark telah menjauhkan wajah miliknya lalu kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan serius yang benar-benar begitu menghisapnya dengan sangat dalam.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Mark masih menangkup pipinya sambil memanerkan senyuman yang tampak begitu tampan bagi dirinya.

Haechan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan milik Mark lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke depan untuk berada semakin dekat dengan Mark.

Dengan sedikit berjinjit Haechan membisikkan kalimatnya kepada Mark, "Aku mengantuk dan cepat antarkan aku pulang sekarang." Lalu menatap Mark dengan tatapan datar miliknya yang kini telah kembali. Dan Mark rasa, dirinya harus kembali bersabar untuk mendapatkan Haechan menjadi miliknya saat sadar bahwa ternyata anak itu adalah seseorang yang memiliki sikap dan sifat yang begitu sulit untuk ditebak oleh dirinya.

...

...

...

Ini sudah masuk bulan ketiga sejak kejadian di aquarium raksasa tersebut. Dan sekarang hubungan milik Mark dan Haechan jadi terasa semakin aneh dan sedikit membingungkan. Haechan sering ditanyai oleh orang-orang tentang apakah dia berpacaran dengan Mark atau tidak, dan Haechan pasti hanya akan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan berkata tidak sambil memasang wajah datar andalannya.

Tapi pernyataan milik Haechan itu benar-benar terdengar sangat berbeda dengan pernyataan yang dikeluarkan oleh Mark. Di mana pria itu sering pamer ke sana-sini bahwa Haechan itu adalah kekasihnya. Dan semua orang jadi semakin tambah percaya kepadanya saat melihat dia sering mengecupi pipi dan bibir milik Haechan di depan umum.

Well, dan pernyataan milik Haechan pun juga terasa amat berbeda dengan sikapnya. Bilang tidak berpacaran dengan Mark tapi tidak pernah menolak untuk dikecup dan dicium seperti itu oleh Mark.

"Haechan-ah, Mark Sunbae sudah menunggumu di depan kelas." Haechan yang sudah hampir terlelap di mejanya mendadak merasa terganggu dengan suara milik temannya yang mengingatkan bahwa sekarang Mark telah menunggunya di depan kelas. Dia mengangkat kepalanya sebentar lalu memasang hoodie miliknya untuk menutupi kepalanya karena sekarang dirinya benar-benar merasa sangat mengantuk dan ingin segera tidur, dan terkutuklah Mark yang selalu datang untuk menganggu tidur siang miliknya.

"Dia tidak mau keluar?" Dari balik hoodie yang mebutupi sebagian kelapanya, Haechan mendengar Mark masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan bertanya ke salah satu temannya. Hah, Mark memang tidak pernah menyerah untuk menggenggam dan menariknya kemanapun dia mau.

Lupakan saja soal tidur siang dan lebih baik sekarang dirinya segera menemui Mark saja. Lagipula, dirinya memang sudah merasa cukup lapar karena sejak tadi pagi dia belum makan sama sekali.

"Aku mau makan sup iga." Haechan menghampiri Mark lalu berkata seperti itu di depannya. Memberi tanda kepada Mark bahwa sekarang dia sudah mau untuk diajak ke kantin dan ingin segera makan. Dan Mark pun hanya merangkul saja bahu sempit milik bocah itu dan mengecup pipinya singkat sebelum berjalan keluar dari dalam kelas.

"Badanku hangat. Apa kau sedang sakit?" Mark mengutarakan kejanggalan yang dirasakannya saat mengecup pipi milik Haechan yang tadi terasa begitu hangat di bibirnya. Dan ia rasa anak itu memang benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak sehat, bibirnya yang biasanya berwarna merah mudah saja sekarang terlihat sangat pucat dan sedikit kering.

"Aku lapar dan hanya merasa lemas saja karena sejak tadi pagi belum makan." Haechan segera menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu milik Mark saat mereka sudah sampai di salah satu bangku yang menjadi tempat duduk favorit mereka di kantin. Mark menyentuh dahi milik Haechan dengan menggunakan tangan juga ia pakai untuk merangkul tubuh milik bocah itu.

"Apa kau perlu ku belikan obat?" Mark merasa sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Haechan yang seperti ini. Merasa heran juga karena tumben sekali Haechan mau melakukan hal yang seperti ini di depan umum. Padahalkan biasanya Haechan hanya akan mau berlaku seperti ini jika mereka hanya sedang berdua saja, dan itupun juga tidak sampai selama ini -karena pada dasarnya Haechan memang tidak suka melakukan skinship untuk dirinya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya perlu makan dan nanti pasti keadaanku akan membaik." Haechan mengangkat kepalanya lalu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali saat mencium aroma kuah sup iga miliknya telah mendekat.

"Nanti malam aku hanya akan bekerja sampai jam sepuluh saja di kafe depan gang rumahmu. Dan aku harap kau akan berkunjung ke sana untuk menemaniku sampai waktu bekerjaku habis." Sejak saat Mark pamer ke teman-temannya bahwa Haechan adalah kekasihnya, pria itu memutuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu di tempat yang dekat dengan rumah milik Haechan supaya dia bisa mampir ke sana kapanpun dia mau. Dia memang kaya, jadi yang dicarinya selama bekerja di cafe itu bukanlah uang, melainkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Haechan selepas pulang dari tempat bekerja itu. Dan hal yang paling seru adalah saat di mana dirinya bisa mengetuk pintu milik Haechan lalu mencuri satu kecupan di bibir milik Haechan saat anak itu membukakan pintu untuknya. Dan juga dirinya pasti juga akan berkata 'I Love You' kepada pacarnya itu sebelum memutuskan untuk benar-benar pulang dari sana.

"Lalu selagi aku menunggumu apa yang harus aku lakukan selama di sana? Apakah aku harus melamun dengan memasang wajah bodoh hanya untuk menantikan dirimu yang sedang sibuk melayani para pelanggan?" Mark hanya tersenyum saja karena merasa sudah terbiasa dengan mulut sarkas milik Haechan. Ini belum seberapa, dia dulu bahkan pernah menerima yang lebih parah dari ini.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu sampai melakukan hal itu. Yang perlu kau lakukan selama di sana hanyalah selalu tersenyum kepadaku saat aku sedang menengok ke arahmu. Ayolah Sayang, kau itu harus sering-sering tersenyum. Aku bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas kapan terakhir kali kau tersenyum. Dan itu bahkan sudah terjadi sangat lama sekitar sebulan yang lalu saat aku membelikanmu pocky. Itupun kau tersenyum dengan tanpa sadar." Mark merangkul bahu milik Haechan lalu menarik anak itu untuk menatap ke arahnya. Dan Haechan hanya membalas hal itu dengan cebikkan bibir yang terdengar sangat keras di telinga milik Mark.

"Lepas, aku mau makan." Haechan kembali ke wajah datarnya dan memperingatkan Mark untuk berhenti mengganggunya karena sekarang dirinya benar-benar merasa sudah sangat lapar.

"Key, kau boleh makan sekarang." Mark melepaskan tangan miliknya dari bahu milik Haechan dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan bocah itu memakan makanannya.

"Jangan menatapiku." Haechan merasa risih dengan Mark yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikan dirinya yang tengah menyantap makannya. Well, rasanya sangat aneh sekali jika sedang makan tapi dipandangi dengan tatapan yang seperti itu oleh seseorang.

"Aku hanya sedang mengagumi dirimu yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan." Mark mulai lagi dalam mode cheesy-nya yang selalu menjadi hal yang paling dibenci oleh Haechan.

"Norak." Haechan menyesap kuah supnya dengan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya supaya Mark merasa terganggu sendiri dengan hal tersebut.

Tapi pada kenyataannya Mark tidaklah merasa terganggu sama sekali dan bahkan malah mencuri satu kecupan di pipi milik Haechan karena terlanjur merasa sangat gemas sendiri dengan tingkah milik bocah itu.

"Mark?" Haechan menatap Mark selepas pria itu mencuri satu kecupan dari pipi miliknya. Mark lantas menatapnya dan diapun langsung membalas tatapan itu dengan melayangkan tatapan kesal miliknya. Merasa sangat jengkel dengan Mark yang benar-benar telah mengganggu waktu makan siang berharga miliknya.

"Menjauh dariku sebelum ku tuangkan kuah sup ini ke kepalamu." Haechan mengancam Mark dengan memegang pinggiran mangkuknya siap untuk melayangkan kuah sup tersebut ke kepala milik Mark.

Tapi Mark hanya tertawa kecil saja untuk merespon hal tersebut. Tangan kananya ia rambatkan secara perlahan di atas tangan milik Haechan yang sekarang sedang memegang pinggiran mangkuk itu lalu segera digenggamnya tangan itu dengan lembut. Kepalanya sengaja ia dekatkan ke arah anak itu, lalu satu tangannya yang lain menarik tengkuk miliknya untuk semakin mendekat ke arahnya juga.

"Kau tidak akan bisa Sayang." Mark menempelkan bibirnya kepada bibir milik Haechan, melumatnya secara perlahan dengan mata yang masih terbuka dan saling tatap dengan anak itu. Haechan mengangkat satu tangannya yang bebas untuk ia sampirkan di bahu lebar milik Mark dan mencengkeram bahu itu kuat. Selalu seperti ini, saat Mark sudah menyentuh tubuhnya, dia pasti akan secara perlahan jadi luluh sendiri seperti es yang mencair seperti ini.

Mark masih membuka matanya dan terus memperhatikan setiap perubahan raut wajah milik Haechan kala mereka tengah berciuman. Anak itu beberapa saat yang lalu telah memejamkan matanya saat dirinya telah menyelipkan lidah miliknya ke dalam mulut hangat itu. Lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah milik bocah itu lalu dirinya berusaha untuk melilitnya dan menariknya untuk menghantarkan sensasi rasa geli ke perut milik bocah itu.

Haechan diam, tenang dan berusaha keras untuk tidak terlalu atraktif dalam hal menanggapi ciuman yang bisa dikatakan sangat panas yang diberiakan oleh Mark di tempat umum seperti ini. Tangannya senantiasa masih mencengkeram erat bahu milik Mark saat merasakan lidah milik Mark terlalu dalam menginvasi mulutnya, dan sungguh, baginya berciuman dengan Mark itu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan yang pernah dilakukannya.

Mark mengakhiri ciumannya dan memperhatikan mata milik Haechan yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi sedikit sayu, dia menebak anak itu pasti terlalu larut dengan ciuman yang mereka lakukan tadi. Dan lihat saja tangan miliknya itu, sejak tadi masih belum bisa lepas juga dari bahunya.

"Nanti malam aku akan menunggumu. Jadi datanglah 'key?" Mark mengerling kepada Haechan sambil memamerkan seringaian miliknya, dan Haechanpun hanya mampu membalas hal tersebut dengan suara decakan kesal miliknya.

...

...

...

Mark duduk di meja kasirnya dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kafe dan tidak melihat rupa pacar kesayangannya itu ada di sana. Dan ya, dia merasa agak kecewa dengan hal ini. Tapi seharusnya diapun juga sadar bahwa Haechan itu bukanlah tipikal orang yang akan dengan mudahnya mau menemui dirinya ke sini.

"Ini."

Mark mengerutkan alisnya saat tiba-tiba saja bosnya datang menghampirinya dan menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berisi cake kepadanya. Dia tidak sedang berulang tahun, dan ya dia merasa sangat heran dengan sikap bosnya yang seperti ini kepadanya.

"Ini adalah bonus untukmu. Aku senang semenjak kau bekerja di sini, ku akui tempatku menjadi sangat ramai. Jadi ya aku berikan cake spesial buatanku sendiri ini untukmu. Dan kau bisa menikmati cake ini bersama dengan pacarmu yang kulihat baru keluar dari gang rumahnya untuk datang kemari."

Mark membolakan matanya saat bosnya berkata bahwa sekarang Haechan sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Dan hal itu memang benar adanya, saat dia menengok ke depan, dia melihat Haechan tengah berjalan menuju kemari dengan menggunakan jaket merah yang tampak sangat pas di badannya, well jaket itu merupakan jaket yang sengaja dirinya beli dengan menggunakan gaji pertamanya selama bekerja di sini untuk ia berikan kepada Haechan sebagai hadiah. Entah hadiah untuk apa, namun yang jelas dirinya merasa bahwa gaji pertamanya itu adalah hal yang begitu spesial, jadi dirinya pun memutuskan untuk memakai hal yang spesial itu untuk seseorang yang juga terasa sangat spesial bagi dirinya.

Mark berjalan untuk menuju ke pintu kafe untuk meyambut kedatangan pacar kesayangannya tersebut. Tangannya melambai kepadanya saat saat dia sudah sampai di depan pintu kafe.

"Padahal aku berharapnya kau akan datang lebih awal, tapi kau datang terlambatpun aku juga sudah merasa sangat senang." Mark meyambut Haechan dengan pelukan hangatnya yang begitu erat kepada Haechan. Menyampaikan kepadanya bahwa dirinya memang benar-benar merasa sangat senang dengan kedatangan terlambat miliknya.

"Itu supaya aku tidak lama menunggumu." Haechan melepaskan pelukan dari Mark lalu melangkah untuk masuk ke dalam kafe. Lagipula tidak baik juga untuk mereka terus berpelukan seperti itu di depan pintu kafe. Nanti yang ada tidak akan ada satupun pelanggan yang akan masuk kemari karena terhalangi oleh ulah mereka itu.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu? Aku akan segera membelikannya untukmu." Mark mengarahkan Haechan untuk duduk di kursi paling tepi yang ada di kafe ini yang terletak di dekat jendela. Haechan tidak banyak tingkah dan hanya mengikuti saja apa yang diinginkan oleh pria tersebut, baginya menyenangkan juga terus diperhatikan seperti ini oleh seseorang.

"Bagaimana jika aku menginginkan seluruh makanan yang ada di sini? Apa kau juga akan membelikannya semua untukku?" Haechan duduk di dekat jendela lalu memandangi jalanan yang nampak sudah sangat sepi karena wajar saja, kawasan ini bukanlah tempat yang sering dikunjungi oleh orang-orang.

"Memangnya kau bisa menghabiskan semuanya?" Sambil berdiri Mark mengecup pucuk kepala milik Haechan yang sekarang telah duduk dengan nyaman di kursi pelanggan yang telah khusus ia siapkan untuk anak itu.

"Sayang, sebenarnya aku masih ada pekerjaan tambahan setelah ini. Tadi siang aku memang bilang akan pulang sampai jam sepuluh, tapi sepertinya aku harus membatalkan hal itu. Karena kau tahu, tadi sore Bos baru saja memberitahuku bahwa malam ini akan ada segerombolan mahasiswa yang akan datang kemari untuk meranyakan seauatu. Dan ya, kau bisa simpulkan itu sendiri." Mark menatap Haechan dengan tatapan tidak enak.

"Sampai jam berapa?" Haechan balas menatap Mark yang sekarang tengah berdiri di dekatnya itu tatapan malas ingin segera kembali pulang saja jika pada kenyataannya Mark masih akan berada di sini cukup lama.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Sayang. Aku janji itu tidak akan lama karena nanti pelayan yang lain juga akan datang membantu. Jadi tetap di sini saja ya." Mark merundukkan badannya dan mengecup wajah milik Haechan dengan gemas, membujuknya untuk berhenti memasang wajah yang seperti tadi.

"Aku akan minta putus jika kau sampai begitu lama." Haechan membuang wajahnya supaya Mark bisa berhenti mengecupi wajah miliknya. Dasar pria sialan, suka sekali melakukan hal yang seperti itu padanya.

"Baiklah, aku bekerja dulu Sayang. Dan nanti aku akan membawakan brownis manis kesukaanmu." Mark mengelus lembut kepala milik Haechan sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan bocah itu. Sebenarnya sih ingin mencium bibirnya, tapi sepertinya Haechan sekarang sedang tidak mood, jadi ya Mark putuskan saja untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Dia tidak mau membuat suasana hati milik Haechan jadi semakin memburuk.

...

...

...

"Halo Markeu, Noona boleh minta segelas susu rendah lemak?"

"Baik, Noona. Akan aku ambilkan." Mark tersenyum simpul untuk membalas permintaan dari pelanggan yang ada di kafe ini lalu segera berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambilkan pesanannya.

Dan di tepi sudut kafe sana, duduklah Haechan yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikan seluruh interaksi yang dilakukan oleh Mark dengan para pelanggannya. Mark yang akan selalu tersenyum kepada mereka, Mark yang akan selalu tampak tampan saat mengantarkan pesanan mereka, dan Mark yang akan selalu tampak begitu sangat baik hati saat sedang membereskan seluruh piring kotor yang ada di atas meja mereka.

Dia memperhatikannya, bahkan dengan mata yang hampir tidak berkedip sama sekali. Kafe ini sekarang benar-benar tampak sangat ramai saat para segerombolan mahasiswa itu telah masuk ke dalam kafe. Mereka sibuk memesan ini dan itu, sibuk meminta ini dan itu, dan terus saja memanggil para pelayan untuk segera melayani mereka.

Dan jujur saja dirinya tidak suka dengan hal tersebut. Dia benci melihat beberapa wanita itu sengaja memanggil nama milik Mark untuk melayani mereka. Lalu saat Mark sudah menghampiri mereka, maka beberapa wanita kurang waras itu pasti akan langsung mengerling sinting kepada Mark. Dan Mark pun pasti hanya akan tersenyum saja untuk menanggapi godaan yang dilayangkan oleh Mereka. Pemandangan yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Sayang, jika kau ingin sesuatu kau tinggal bilang saja padaku, ok?" Mark sempat berbisik kepadanya saat dirinya sedang dalam mood yang benar-benar telah hancur. Dan dia hanya membuang mukanya saja karena merasa sangat malas untuk memandangi wajah milik Mark.

"Aku ingin cookies." Tapi setidaknya dia masih sudi untuk membalas perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Mark kepadanya tadi. Dan Mark pun langsung tersenyum bahagia saat pacarnya yang sejak tadi tengah memasang wajah muram itu kini akhirnya mau membalas perkataan darinya.

"Aku akan kembali lagi ya." Sebelum meninggalkan Haechan, Mark masih menyempatkan diri untuk menyentuh pucuk kepala milik bocah itu. Sebagai isyarat bahwa dia ingin pacarnya itu sedikit lebih bersabar untuk menunggunya.

"Mark, aku ingin waffle."

"Mark, kenapa wafflenya tidak enak?"

"Mark, aku tidak jadi makan waffle, aku mau kue kering saja."

"Mark, aku tidak suka rasanya aneh, aku minta cake sa-"

"Sayang." Mark berhenti dari acara mondar-mandir miliknya dan menatap Haechan dengan tatapan yang sedikit serius.

"Aku memang memintamu untuk mengatakan semua yang kau inginkan kepadaku. Tapi Sayang, setidaknya beri aku jeda sedikit saja. Aku lelah terus bolak-balok dari dapur ke mejamu lalu dari mejamu ke meja milik pelanggan lainnya, lalu saat aku baru selesai melayani pelanggan yang lain kau pasti akan langsung memanggilku. Oh kenapa kau jadi tampak sangat berbeda dari biasanya?" Mark menatap Haechan dengan tatapan tidak percaya miliknya merasa bahwa malam ini Haechan benar-benar terasa amat menindasnya dengan cara terus-terusan meminta sesuatu padanya.

"Aku akan megambilkanmu cake, dan setelah itu berhenti memanggil namaku lagi. Karena aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan milikku Sayang."

Haechan menatap Mark dengan tatapan tidak sukanya saat mendengar Mrk berkata seperti itu. Dan bagaimana dirinya tidak merasa kesal kepapa pria itu, tadi saja dia dengan penuh percaya dirinya menyuruh ia untuk mengutarakan seluruh hal yang diinginkannya, tapi sekarang saat dirinya benar-benar telah mengutarakan beberapa keinginannya, pria itu malah memerintahkannya supaya berhenti memanggil namanya lagi. Dasar pembohong.

Dia melihat punggung milik Mark telah tenggelam secara sepenuhnya ke dapur. Dan dalam kesempatan inilah dirinya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kursinya dan berniat untuk meninggalkan kafe ini dengan segera. Dia sudah tidak ada mood lagi untuk terus-terusan menunggui Mark seperti orang bodoh begini.

"Kau mau kemana?" Bosnya Mark berpapasan dengan Haechan saat Haechan baru saja akan mendorong pintu kafenya. Dia hanya menatap pria itu sekilas lalu segera melangkah keluar saat akhirnya pria itu mau menepi juga darinya.

"Aku mau pulang." Dia berkata singkat dengan seraya merapikan tatanan jaketnya.

"Lho? Kau tidak jadi menunggu Mark?"

"Dia yang menyuruhku untuk pulang." Dan Haecham benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Bosnya Mark hanya mengedikkan bahunya dengan acuh, dia merasa tidak perlu terlalu peduli dengan hubungan kedua orang itu, jadi saat melihat Haechan berwajah masam seperti itupun dia hanya acuh tak acuh saja.

Dia masuk ke dalam kafenya dan merasa sangat bahagia saat melihat kafenya terisi dengan penuh oleh para pelanggan. Jarang sekali kafenya bisa seramai ini, dan dia sangat bersyukur dengan kawan lamanya yang sengaja memesan tempat di kafenya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya.

Mark sekarang sedang di dapur, dia saat ini sedang menghias cake yang akan diantarkannya kepada Haechan dengan menggunakan krim keju yang banyak. Setelah mengatkan hal yang seperti tadi kepada Haechan, mendadak dirinya dirundung perasaan merasa bersalah yang begitu dalam. Dia sebenarnya tidak ada maksud juga untuk menyuruh Haechan berhenti memanggilnya, tapi karena dirinya memang benar-benar ingin pekerjaannya cepat selesai, jadi terpaksalah dia tadi berkata yang seperti itu kepada pacarnya.

"Aku sudah menambahkan krim keju kesukaannya, aku harap dia tidak akan marah karena hal tadi." Sambil membawa cake itu, dia pun keluar dari dalam dapur untuk segera menemui Haechan, dan tidak lupa nanti dirinya juga akan langsung meminta maaf kepadanya soal ucapannya yang tadi.

"Dia kemana?" Mark menatap meja pelanggan milik Haechan yang sekarang telah kosong dengan tatapan bingung. Matanya mengedar mencari keberadaan bocah itu jika saja dia memutuskan untuk pindah meja. Namun hasil yang didapatkannya adalah nihil, anak itu tidak ada di dalam kafe sama sekali.

"Kau mencari siapa?" Bosnya Mark yang kebetulan lewat bertanya kepada Mark yang sejak tadi masih berdiri di depan meja pelanggan dengan mata yang celingukan.

"Haechan, dia tidak ada di sini. Padahal aku baru meninggalkannya selama lima menit." Mark meletakkan cake dengan lelehan krim keju itu ke atas meja.

"He? Bukankah kau yang menyuruhnya pulang? Tadi aku berpapasan dengannya, dia bilang dia akan pulang karena kau yang menyuruhnya."

"What?" Mark menatap tak percaya ke arah bosnya, "Bos? Kau serius?" Mark sedikit memekik setelah sadar bahwa Haechan sepertinya memang sedang marah kepadanya.

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru dia berlari menuju ke dapur, tepatnya menuju ke ruang ganti dekat dapur, untuk melepaskan apronnya dan mengganti pakaian kerjanya.

Mark ingin segera menemui Haechan sekarang juga karena dia takut jika Haechan akan semakin marah kalau tidak segera ia temui. Dan dia masa bodoh saja dengan waktu jam kerjanya yang sebenarnya masih tersisa dua puluh menit.

Dengan langkah yang lebih buru-buru dia memakai tas ranselnya lalu berlari keluar dari dalam ruang ganti. Di tengah keterburu-buruannya tiba-tiba saja sang bos menghadangnya dan memberikan dua bungkusan yang berisi cake untuknya. Dia menerima bungkusan itu dengan tanpa banyak bicara dan hanya berkata terima kasih saja kepada bosnya tersebut.

"Hah, seharusnya aku tadi tidak perlu sampai berkata seperti itu." Mark sudah hampir sampai di depan pagar rumah milik Haechan yang sekarang sudah tampak sangat gelap. Well, sepertinya Haechan telah tidur dan mematikan seluruh lampu rumahnya.

"Semoga dia masih belum terlalu lelap." Mark berlari ke arah pintu rumah milik Haechan. Dan sesampainya dia di depan pintu tersebut, diapun langsung mengetuknya. Awalnya dia mengetuk pintu itu dengan pelan dan berharap jika Haechan akan segera membukakannya seperti biasa. Tapi setelah lebih dari tiga menit dia mengetuk pintu itu, Haechan masih tak kunjung keluar juga untuk membukakannya pintu.

"Haechan-ah, ini aku Sayang. Aku mohon buka pintunya 'key?" Mark sedikit menggedor pintu rumah milik Haechan saat tak ada sedikitpun suara sahutan yang keluar dari dalam sana. Dia sedikit mundur untuk setelahnya pergi melongok ke arah jendela, dan ternyata hanya gelaplah yang didapatinya.

"Chan! SAYAAANG!" Mark berteriak dengan kencang berharap bahwa Haechan akan segera luluh kepadanya. Dia mengusak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Sungguh dia merasa sangat frustasi jika Haechan tak kunjung membukakan pintu untuknya. Dia ingin minta maaf dan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Dia tidak mau Haechan marah terlalu lama padanya karena rasanya itu sungguh sangat mengganggu perasannya.

"HAECHAAAN!" Dia masih menggendor pintu milik Haechan, dan sekarang dengan gedoran yang cukup keras dan terdengar sangat berisik.

Sementara di dalam sana, Haechan hanya sedang duduk melamun saja menikmati suara berisik yang dihasilkan oleh Mark. Dia duduk di ranjangnya sambil sesekali memilin kuku-kuku jarinya karena merasa malas untuk membukakan pintu. Ini sudah malam dan pria itu sangatlah bodoh, bukannya segera pulang ke rumahnya sendiri tapi malah memilih untuk mampir ke sini.

"HEI BAJINGAN! Pergi dari sini, kau sangat berisik!"

 **"PRAANG"**

Haechan memejamkan matanya saat mendengar suara teriakan milik sang tetangga. Hatinya bergumam pelan, mengatai Mark sangat kurang kerjaan dan benar-benar butuh untuk segera diusir.

"KAU BISA DIAM TIDAK! KAU MENGGANGGU TIDUR BAYIKU SIALAN!"

Haechan menghela napasnya kesal saat teriakan lain milik tetangganya kini mulai terdengar. Dengan langkah sedikit kasar dia beranjak dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan munuju ke arah pintu rumahnya. Lebih baik Mark segera dibawa masuk kemari daripada dia terus mendengar suara teriakkan berisik milik para tetangganya.

 **"BRAAAKK"**

Haechan membuka dan membanting pintunya untuk setelah itu segera menarik Mark untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia meninggalkan Mark sebentar di dalam rumahnya untuk kembali keluar ke halaman rumah.

"HEI JALANG! TIDAK ADA BAYI DI DALAM RUMAHMU! JADI KAU SUMPAL SAJA TELINGAMU JIKA KAU MERASA TERGANGGU, DASAR BANGSAT!"

Haechan meluapkan segala kekesalannya terhadap sang tetangga dengan balas meneriakinya dan melemparkan kantong sampahnya ke halaman milik tetangganya. Salah siapa sudah melemparkan balok kayu di depan rumahnya.

Lalu saat dirinya sudah merasa puas, diapun memutuskan untuk segera masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya dan langsung disambut dengan Mark yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Pulanglah." Ucap Haechan pelan sambil berdiri di depan Mark. Mark sendiri hanya mendongakkan kepalanya dengan memasang wajah yang sedih karena merasa terluka dengan sikap Haechan yang malah mengusirnya seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau Sayang. Maafkan aku ya?" Mark memeluk pinggang milik Haechan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut milik sang pacar, "Aku berkata seperti tadi karena aku benar-benar sedang lelah dan sangat ingin pelerjaanku cepat selesai. 'Kan jika aku sudah selesai kita bisa cepat-cepat pulang, kau mengerti maksudku 'kan? Jadi maafkan aku dan jangan marah lagi." Mark mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan menatap Haechan dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Haechan menghirup napasnya, "Aku tidak marah. Aku pulang karena aku tidak mau mengganggumu bekerja, itu saja. Tapi jika kau ingin minta maaf, maka aku akan memaafkanmu." Haechan melepaskan tangan milik Mark yang ada di perutnya dan duduk di sebelah pria itu. Mark tersenyum tipis, merasa senang karena sepertinya Haechan sudah tidak semarah tadi.

"Aku membawakan cake istimewa dengan lelehan krim keju yang banyak di atasnya, kau mau coba?" Mark menarik Haechan ke dalam pelukannya dengan erat.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Di sana kau memberiku banyak makanan." Haechan balas memeluk Mark lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu milik Mark. Bahu lebar yang selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk bersandar dan menangis.

Menangis? Ya, terkadang Haechan memang sering menangis dengan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan jika Haechan sudah menangis, biasanya anak itu benar-benar akan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Selalu terbuka dan meluapkan segala hal yang membebani hati serta pikirannya. Dan Mark merasa senang pernah melihat Haechan setidaknya bisa mengungkapkan seluruh perasaanya seperti itu kepada dirinya.

"Jadi kita sudah baikan?" Mark melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Haechan dengan wajah senang.

"Memang kita bertengkar?" Haechan mendengus lalu mendorong Mark dari pelukannya, "Aku mau tidur. Dan cepatlah pulang sana, kau kemari hanya untuk minta maaf 'kan? Sekarang aku sudah memaafkanmu, jadi cepat pulang sana." Haechan mendorong Mark untuk segera keluar dari dalam rumahnya karena sekarang dia sudah ingin segera berbaring dan tidur.

"Aku tidak mau, aku ingin menginap saja." Mark menarik tangan Haechan dan membawa anak itu untuk berbaring di atas tubuhnya di ranjang, "Sayang, coba katakan kau juga cinta padaku." Mark memeluk pinggang milik Haechan dengan erat saat Haechan sudah nampak akan berontak dari atas tubuhnya.

"Kau lebih memilih aku bilang cinta lalu meninggalkanmu atau aku tidak pernah bilang cinta tapi akan selalu bersamamu. Kau pilih yang mana?" Haechan menyerah untuk berontak kepada Mark dan membiarkan saja pria itu terus memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kenapa begitu?" Mark menatap Haechan sangsi lalu membanting tubuh anak itu ke ranjang untuk ditindih olehnya, "Kenapa harus meninggalkanku setelah bilang cinta? Kenapa tidak bilang cinta saja lalu kita akan selalu bersama selamanya?" Mark mengecup gemas bibir milik Haechan yang ada di bawahnya berkali-kali, dan hal itu membuat Haechan jadi malas sendiri untuk menanggapi ucapan milik Mark.

Haechan menahan bibir milik Mark dengan menggunakan tangannya dan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tenang miliknya, "Selamat tidur." Tanpa ada niat untuk menanggapi ucapan dari Mark, kini Haechan malah mengucapkan salam tidurnya kepada pria itu lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas supaya Mark tidak semakin banyak tingkah lagi.

Mark menahan tengkuk milik Haechan saat Haechan menyudahi kecupannya. Mendalami matanya dan larut ke dalam pusaran mata yang nampak begitu bening itu. Dalam hatinya dia terus mengucapkan segala kata puja untuk memuji sosok yang tampak paling sempurna di matanya yang sekarang tengah terbaring di bawah tubuhnya.

"Apakah jika kau tak pernah mengatakan cinta kepadaku kau akan benar-benar tetap selalu bersamaku?" Mark mengeluarkan intonasi seriusnya, meminta Haechan untuk menanggapinya dengan serius pula.

Haechan membalas tatapan milik Mark dengan mulai mengeluarkan gurat keseriusan pada wajahnya, "Apa selama ini aku pernah berbohong padamu?" Haechan memajukan wajahnya terlebih dahulu dan mengecup bibir milik Mark cukup lama sambil memeluk erat leher milik pria tersebut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Mark tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia setelah Haechan mengecupnya. Dalam hati dia bergumam bahwa ia tidak butuh kata cinta untuk keluar dari bibir mungil nan manis milik Haechan, karena hanya dengan Haechan yang selalu bersikap seperti inilah dirinya sudah tahu bahwa Haechan juga sama mencintai dirinya.

"Aakkhh...appah yang kau lakukan!" Haechan memekik pelan saat merasakan Mark mengecupi lehernya dengan terlalu intim. Awalnya pria itu memang hanya menjilati garis lehernya saja, tapi tak selang lama kemudian dirinya juga merasakan Mark mulai menghisap dan menggigiti kulit lehernya. Dan hal ini adalah hal baru yang baru pertama kali dilakukan oleh Mark kepadanya.

Mark terkekeh pelan saat merasakan Haechan bergerak dengan sangat gelisah di bawah kungkungan tubuhnya. Tak mau terlalu jauh menggodanya, maka diapun memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalanya dari leher jenjang milik anak itu dan mulai menatap ke arah kissmark yang telah tercetak dengan indah di sana.

"Selesai, aku sudah membuat tanda pada tubuhmu." Mark tersenyum senang sambil mengelus permukaan kissmark yang telah dibuatnya di leher milik Haechan dengan lembut, "Dengan begitu maka mulai sekarang kau hanya akan menjadi milikku seorang." Mark lalu mencium bibir milik Haechan dengan gemas, dan tidak seperti tadi, kini Haechan sudah tidak banyak bergerak lagi dan malah mengalungkan tangannya ke leher milik Mark untuk meladeni ciuman yang diberikannya itu.

"Eerruhmm..." Suara desahan kecil keluar dari mulut milik Haechan saat dia merasakan Mark mulai mengelus paha bagian dalamnya dengan sangat intim. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat merinding dan dia benar-benar sudah tidak mengerti lagi dengan apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan oleh Mark terhadap tubuhnya. Mereka memang sering berciuman, tapi jika sampai menyentuh ke bagian yang terlalu sensitif begini mereka belum pernah melakukannya.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku karena aku tidak akan pernah lagi menagih kata cinta kepadamu." Mark menyudahi segala sentuhannya terhadap tubuh milik Haechan yang sekarang terasa sedikit gemetar. Mungkin anak itu belum merasa terbiasa dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang seperti ini.

Matanya masih belum lelah untuk memandangi wajah manis milik sang kekasih. Mengagumi setiap detail lekuk wajahnya dan sesekali akan menggumamkan kata puji untuk menyuarakan seluruh perasaan cintanya kepada bocah itu.

Dalam diamnya, Haechan juga sama tengah memandangi wajah milik Mark dengan tatapan yang begitu memuja. Merasa sangat bahagia karena telah dipertemukan dengan pria itu -setidaknya sekarang dia tahu bahwa Tuhan tidak sejahat yang dirinya kira selama ini.

"Dulu aku pikir Tuhan itu kejam." Haechan mulai meneteskan air matanya saat sudah terbawa suasana dengan memeluk Mark sangat erat, "Sejak kecil Dia memisahkanku dengan kedua orangtuaku. Aku dibuat hidup kesepian di panti asuhan, tak pernah mengerti apa itu cinta dan kasih sayang. Selalu merasa sendiri dan kesepian." Haechan semakin memeluk Mark dengan erat hingga membuat Mark harus membaringkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Haechan dengan erat pula.

"Bahkan saat aku sudah keluar dari panti dan diangkat anak oleh keluarga yang begitu baikpun aku juga masih tetap merasa kesepian. Aku selalu merasa sendiri dan rasanya tidak ada satu orangpun yang benar-benar peduli padaku." Haechan mulai menangis sesenggukan di pelukan milik Mark.

Mark mengerti perasaan milik Haechan dan memeluk anak itu semakin erat sambil mengelusi pucuk kepala miliknya. Dia senang jika Haechan mau berbagi perasaan sedih miliknya seperti ini.

"Dan saat aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan keluarga angkatku kenapa Tuhan malah mengambil mereka dariku. Tuhan mengambilnya dengan sangat kejam dan membiarkan aku hidup sebatang kara lagi seperti ini. Aku kembali sendirian lagi, aku tidak pernah merasakan lagi apa itu kepedulian, dan aku tidak pernah lagi merasakan apa itu ketulusan."

"Tapi sekarang setidaknya aku tahu bahwa Tuhan tidak pernah benar-benar jahat padaku." Haechan menenangkan dirinya sejenak dan menatap mata milik Mark dengan mata yang berlinangan air mata, "Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Haechan memamerkan senyuman manis miliknya yang selalu menjadi hal yang paling disukai oleh Mark. Memberitahukan kepada pria itu bahwa sekarang dirinya sedang merasa benar-benar sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran pria itu di dalam hidupnya.

Lantas saja senyuman manis milik Haechan itu langsung membius Mark ke dalam lautan kebahagian miliknya. Dia memeluk Haechan erat dan menyalurkan seluruh perasaan cintanya kepada anak itu. Selamanya dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Haechan karena baginya Haechan itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya jadi merasa sebahagia ini.

Selamanya.

Satu-satunya.

Dan hanya Haechanlah yang akan mampu untuk membuatnya jadi merasa begitu bersyukur karena telah dilahirkan di dunia ini.

"Terima kasih juga Sayang."

...

...

...

 **END**

 **TERIMA KASIH**

 **SELASA 03/03/2017**

 **SEE YOU AND LOVE YOU.**

 **Ini untuk yang request. Maaf kalo mengecewakan 😢 tapi aku harap semua Markhyuck shipper suka.**

 **Sekali lagi maaf kalo ffnya gak bagus :"( next time aku bakal coba bikin yang lebih baik lagi :"(**

 **No cuap-cuap saya hanya mengharapkan timbal balik aja dari kalian.**

 **Ketemu lagi sama ff saya yang lain.**

 **Saya cinta kamu semuanyaa MarkChan Markhyuck Shipper :***

 **Kukibarkan banner Markhyuck shipper di sini 😂**

 **Selalu semangat menjalani hidup dan berhentilah mencari masalah dengan seseorang yang tidak suka diajak bermasalah.**

 **MARKHYUCK MARCHAN SHIPPER SARANGHAEEE LUVLUV :***


End file.
